Summer Side
by wowow21
Summary: Yunjin di pertemukan dengan teman lama- merasa bersalah dan menyukainya lagi? maaf ini fanfic pertama saya- gak jago bikun summary
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Seorang namja mungil tampak merapikan buku-bukunya dan alat-alat belajarnya yang lain. Sudah sangat malam memang, mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk namja mungil itu tidur, setelah sebelumnya dia selelsai merapikan semua peralatannya. Dia pun sudah mengambil posisi tidur di ranjang kesayangannya. Tapi semua kegiatannya terganggu sebelum sebuah suara mengiterupsinya.

" _Oh! Summer side_ _hizashi ga tsuyokunatta_ _.._ _natsu wa soko ni kite iru yo_ _, t_ _oori no mukou_ _Oh! Summer side_ _aozora mabushi sugiru_ _.._ _kaze ni netsu wo kanjiru yo_ _,_ _umi e ikou_ _!_ _kimi ni koi wo suru junbi wa dekita_ " Anggap saja ini sebuah suara nada panggilan.

Namja mungil itu terbangun karena mendengar sebuah nyanyian, itu bukan nada dering ponselnya. Sebelum suara itu kembali berlanjut, namja mungil itu bergegas mencari sumber suaranya. Sebuah ponsel tergeletak di meja belajarnya, kenapa dia tak menyadarinya?

Dengan segera namja mungil itu bergegas untuk bangun dan meraih sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam milik keponakannya itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawabnya karena dia belum tahu siapa yang memanggil semalam ini.

" _Bisakah aku bicara dengan_ _Eunji_ _?"_ pinta suara diseberang sana mengetahui yang mengangkat telephone bukanlah teman sekelasnya. _"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang."_

"Eunji sudah tidur. Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah hari ini." Jelas namja mungil itu. Suaranya pun terdengar lebih halus di telinga. "Adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku akan mengatakannya besok pagi.. Mungkin?"

" _Tolong katakan padanya jika kelas sepakat mengganti objek wisatanya ke pantai._ _"_ suara di seberang terdengar lebih keras, sehingga membuat namja mungil itu mau tak mau harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Sst..." perintah ang namja mungil dengan jari telunjuknya yang dia tempelkan dibibirnya. Dan tentu saja orang diseberang telpon tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi setidaknya ini sebuah peringatan yang jelas. "Aku tidak tuli, pabbo!"

" _Mianhae.._ _"_ jawab seorang di seberang telephone. _"Tolong katakan padanya untuk bersiap-siap. Maaf untuk menganggu waktu istirahat anda.."_

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang namja mungil.

" _Ne?"_ jawab si penelpon berbalik bertanya.

"Jika aku tidak tau namamu, bagaimana aku bisa bilang darimana aku dapat informasi ini?" geram si namja mungil karena lawan bicaranya tak juga paham..

" _Arraseo- Park Chanyeol imnida.."_

"..." sang namja ungil tercekat, bahkan untuk menutup telponya saja dia masih belum kepikiran. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuang nafasnya panjang. Dan membuka matanya lagi.

" _Anda baik-baik saja?"_ tanya si penelpon khawatir karena si namja mungil tak kunjung menjawab.

"Gwaenchana. Bisakah kau tutup teleponnya?" mintanya dengan memohon, pasalnya juga terkesan tidak sopan jika dia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak, apalagi pemuda di seberang sanalah yang mengawali percakapannya. "Aku mau tidur. Apa kau tak tidur? Ini sudah sangat malam."

" _Ne. Geurae, geurae._ _Selamat tidur_ _, tuan.._ _"_ suara pemsuda bernama Chanyeol itu masih terdengar khawatir, kemudian Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon itu tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

.

.

Title :: **Summer Side.**

Author :: **wowok** **21**

Disclaimer :: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Cast ::

Choi Yunjin

.  
Park Chanyeol

.  
Jung Eunji

.  
Kim Dasom

.  
Other cast 

Cast masih bisa tambah kan ya? Boleh ya? Boleh kan? Lho kok jadi aku yang mohon-mohon? *abaikan* (-͡. •͡) soal cerita maaf ya kalo cepet selesai, aku emang pengen buuat cerita yang ringan y tapi tetep kena gitu! Aku mah orangnya gitu- lol

Aku putuskan buat gak jadiin Baekhyun pacarnya Yeol di ff ini- Baekhyun is Taeyeon's boyfriend, right? Kan aneh aja rasanya kalau mengganggapnya sebagai gituan. Jadi saya pake ooc boleh? Disamping itu larakter Baekhyun kan imutnya kuat banget, butuh seorang yang nampak tak disadari di awal untuk ff ini..

BACA DULU pertunjuk ini! Kalau NGGAK SUKA sama CAST dan YAOI- jangan baca. Plise guwe  
mohon sama elo- jangan comment yang aneh dan nyelekit dihati..

Oh Ya, Pairing :: cari sendiri (-͡. •͡) ok?

Leght :: Chapter

Setting :: AU

Warning :: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. 

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

 **CHAPTER** **1** **:** **Bertemu lagi itu jodoh?**

...

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

...

XXX Chapter 1 XXX

Author pov

...

Seorang namja mungil nampak sedang mengepaki pakaiannya. Tepat semenit yang lalu keponakannya membuatnya heboh dengan liburan kelas dadakan ke pantai. Itu acara kelasnya untuk pergi kepantai, Yunjin sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Kata-kata sang Hyung benar-benar mengerikan, _'aku tidak akan memberimu uang jajan jika kau tidak ikut, Yunjin-ah.'_ baginya itu jauh mengerikan daripada bertemu hantu..

FLASHBACK ON

 _Sarapan dimulai, Yunjin, hyung, dan kakak iparnya duduk berhadapan. Sang kakak ipar membantu mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.. Yunjin tersenyum saat kakak iparnya menyerahkan setangkup roti ke arahnya.. "Gomawo."_

" _Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya sang hyung pada Yunjin._

" _Baik, semuanya baik-baik saja." jawab Yunjin tenang.. "Aku libur minggu ini karena minggu depan aku sudah UAS."_

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Duk.._

 _Yunjin dan kakak iparnya menutup mata bersamaan saat suara Dukk berbunyi, Eunji- keponakannya sudah terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang aneh. Terjadi hampir setiap minggu, sang kakak ipar membantu putrinya untuk berdiri. "Hati-hati Eunji-ah.."_

" _Kelasmu mengganti objek wisatanya, mereka memutuskan ke pantai- Park Chanyeol yang mengatakannya semalam. Kau meninggalkan ponselmu dikamarku semalam-"_

 _Raut Eunji memucat, Eunji beringsut menuju kearah Yunjin, dia mencubit perut pamannya sembunyi- sembunyi berharap pamannya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Wisata apa, samchon? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.."_

" _Jangan bohong!" kata sang hyung yang tetap tenang dengan sarapannya. "Tanggal berapa kelasmu akan pergi wisata?"_

" _Besok-"_

" _MWO?" teriak sang kakak ipar._

" _Pergilah bersama pamanmu.." kata sang hyung seenaknya.. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi jika hanya sendirian.."_

" _MWO? Kenapa harus aku?" jawab Yunjin tak terima.. Dia memandang snag hyung tak mengerti. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika minggu depan aku akan UAS, kan?"_

" _Aku tidak akan memberimu uang jajan jika kau tidak ikut, Yunjin-ah."_

" _CK."_

" _Bukankah salian satu Universitas, jadi tidak akan masalah kan?" guman sang hyung santai.. "Memangnya kenapa? Acaranya juga paling hanya dua hari kan?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa ikut karena-" perkataan Yunjin terpotong, dia tak mungkin mengatakan alasannya kan? 'Karena Park Chanyeol..' gumannya dalam hati._

FLAHBACK OFF

Ingin sekali dirinya bersantai di akhir pekan, sialnya- ancaman sang Hyung benar-benar bereaksi pada dirinya.. Lagipula mau apa Yunjin pergi ke pantai dengan anak Jurusan Seni? Tidak seru! Bukannya berlibur ia malah jadi babysistter. 

"Apa dia pikir aku, nanny?" pekik Yunjin kesal. "Siapa bilang ini akan baik untukku? Noona benar-benar egois!"

Alasan lain mengapa ia bersikeras menolak adalah mengenai seseorang yang ada di kelas yang sama dengan Eunji. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya, dulu- sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup masing-masing, dia adalah Park-

"Sudah siap Ahjusshi?" tanya Eunji sang keponakan yang muncul memotong narasinya.

"Ish. Jangan panggil aku Ahjusshi!" pekik Yunjin tak suka. "Bisakah kau tak menggangguku? Kau menghancurkan hari liburku.."

Usia Yunjin dan keponakannya memang sama, mereka bahkan kuliah di Universitas yang sama- juga semester yang sama. Hanya saja jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda, Eunji yang pandai bernyanyi memilih masuk ke _Fakultas Seni_ , khususnya _Music_. Sedangkan dirinya lebih tertarik pada _Fakultas Bahasa_ , _Jurusan Bahasa Inggris-_ baginya seni itu aneh.

"Aku sudah memberimu isyarat untuk berhenti bicara! Tapi kau malah menenruskannya" jawab Eunji

"Kita tidak pergi jika kau panggil aku begitu-" kata Yunjin sambil kembali membuka resleting ranselnya, dan berhasil membuat Eunji melompat anarkis ke arah Yunjin untuk mencegahnya. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Arraseo, Jangan marah- aku tak bisa pergi jika tanpamu." guman Eunji memerlas dengan mimik yang menurut Yunjin malah membuatnya malas. "Lagipula ini baik untukmu- kau juga harus berlibur. Siapa tau juga disana ada turis kan? Kau bisa mengajaknya bicara!"

"Eunji-ah, bawa ini!" Yunjin meletakan sebuah tas dihadapan Eunji, tadinya Yunjin hendak membawa koper tapi rasanya itu berlebihan kan?

"Ahjusshi, apa yang kau bawa? Kenapa berat sekali?" tanya Eunji heran

"Ish. Bawa saja! Banyak omong!"

"Arraseo~" kata Eunji menurut, daripada tidak jadi pergi ke pantai- itu bahaya kan? Dia akan menuruti permintaan pamannya itu. Walau Yunjin lebih tua, namun Eunji keponakannya bahkan sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Lumayan, bisa disuruh-suruhkan? 

.

.

Chanyeol mulai menghela nafas kemudian menjatuhkan punggungnya kasar ke sandaran tempat duduk setelah menutup pintu bus yang mereka tumpangi. Melamun, memandang langit di luar jendela kaca setelahnya.

"Siapa yang menjawab telphone Eunji semalam?" gumamnya.

"Park Chanyeol pegang ini-" kata seorang Dosen sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada dirinya.. "Aku akan mengecek apa ada yang tidak enak badan.."

"Ne.." jawab Chanyeol, dia menerima keretas itu setelahnya.

Chanyeol membaca sekilas apa yang tertera di kertas itu, itu daftar nama dirinya dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membacanya saat dia menemukan nama yang asing, sebenarnya berlaku sebaliknya..

"Choi Yunjin?" eja Chanyeol

Tak ada mahasiswa dengan nama tersebut dikelasnya, seingatnya. Ingatan Chanyeol melayang seketika, mengembalikannya kemasa-masa saat dia berada di Elementary School dulu. Bersama dengan nama yang punya andil besar dalam hidupnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkinkah?" gumam Chanyeol ragu.

Chanyeol segera menghilangkan lamunan payah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol berusaha berpikir jernih. Bisa saja itu putra dari Dosen Choi, kan? Kebetulan marga mereka sama, anggap saja begitu Chanyeol!

.

.

Yunjin sudah menunggu sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Keponakannya berkata jika tumpangan akan datang kurang dari semenit. Ini sudah sepuluh menit- beginilah menurutnya anak seni itu bebas dan tidak disiplin. Cukup beralasan kan? Kenapa Yunjin tak menyukai anak seni?

"Eunji-ah! Mana mobilnya?"

"Sabarlah sedikit ahjusshi.." Eunji tau betul bagaimana Yunjin sangat tidak suka menunggu, itu hal paling atas adalam hal yang dibencinya.. "Kujamin mereka tak akan lama.. Okay?"

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, jika tidak datang maka aku tidak jadi ikut." guman Yunjin mulai gusar.

"Jangan, kumohon~" pekik Eunji

"Satu-"

"Y-ya Ahjusshi!" Eunji kalut.. "Ulangi- dari 10..!" kalut Eunji karena Yunjin adalah orang yang moody dan tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Dua-"

"Ahjusshi~" Eunji memohon dengan wajah jelek.

"Ti-"

Tiiin. Tiiiiin. 

Sebuah bus berhenti tepat dihadapan Yunjin dan Eunji- Yunjin mendecih saat melihat Eunji menghela nafasnya lega. Yunjin dapat meilhat seorang namja sebaya dengan Eunji nampak mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam jendela bus, "Kau lama sekali Jingoo-ah, Ahjusshiku hampir marah"

Yunjin menggerutukan giginya- Anak ini! Bukankah Yunjin sudah bilang, jangan panggil dia Ahjusshi di depan oranglain? Menyebalkan. "Mian- tadi kami harus isi bensin terlebih dahulu"

Yunjin cengo saat Eunji langsung masuk kedalam bus tanpa membantu Yunjin membawa barang bawaan mereka. ' _Hufft..._ ' Yunjin mengela nafasnya kasar- ' _sabar, Choi Yunjin- kau harus sabar.._ ' 

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan mengenakan headset dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk di pantai bukan alasan yang buruk kan? Mata Chanyeol terbuka saat dirinya hampir terhuyung ke depan karena bus berhenti dengan mendadak.

Chanyeol melongok keluar jendela- Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat menagkap sosok asing yang tak dikenalinya. Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung belakang dapat melihat jelas jika sosok itu berjalan masuk kedalam bus setelah Choi Eunji-

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.. "Apa dia yang mengangkat telponku semalam?"

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan mengenakan headset dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk di pantai bukan alasan yang buruk kan? Mata Chanyeol terbuka saat dirinya hampir terhuyung ke depan karena bus berhenti dengan mendadak.

Chanyeol melongok keluar jendela- Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat menagkap sosok asing yang tak dikenalinya. Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung belakang dapat melihat jelas jika sosok itu berjalan masuk kedalam bus setelah Choi Eunji-

Deg.. Deg.. Deg. Deg. Chanyeol memegangi dada kirinya, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat . Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.. "Apa dia yang mengangkat telponku semalam?"

.

.

Title :: **Summer Side.**

Author :: **wowok** **21**

Disclaimer :: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Cast ::

Choi Yunjin

.  
Park Chanyeol

.  
Jung Eunji

.  
Byun Baekhyun

.  
Other cast

Cast masih bisa tambah kan ya? Boleh ya? Boleh kan? Lho kok jadi aku yang mohon-mohon? *abaikan* (-͡. •͡) soal cerita maaf ya kalo cepet selesai, aku emang pengen buuat cerita yang ringan y tapi tetep kena gitu! Aku mah orangnya gitu- lol

Aku putuskan buat gak jadiin Baekhyun pacarnya Yeol di ff ini- Baekhyun is Taeyeon's boyfriend, right? Kan aneh aja rasanya kalau mengganggapnya sebagai gituan. Jadi saya pake ooc boleh? Disamping itu larakter Baekhyun kan imutnya kuat banget, butuh seorang yang nampak tak disadari di awal untuk ff ini..

BACA DULU pertunjuk ini! Kalau NGGAK SUKA sama CAST dan YAOI- jangan baca. Plise guwe  
mohon sama elo- jangan comment yang aneh dan nyelekit dihati..

Oh Ya, Pairing :: cari sendiri (-͡. •͡) ok?

Leght :: Chapter

Setting :: AU

Warning :: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

 **CHAPTER** **2** **:** **Sebenarnya siapa dia?**

...

.

Happy Reading

.

...

XXX Chapter 2 XXX

Author pov

"Carilah kursi di belakang, masih tersisa beberapa." kata sang supir saat Eunji dan Yunjin telah berdiri diantara bangku-bangku penumpang yang tampaknya hampir penuh. "Jeongmal mianhae karena tidak ada bangku yang bersebelahan.."

Yunjin tersenyum sesaat, dia berusaha untuk terlihat ramah. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena harus duduk dengan orang yang tak dikenalinya, Yunjin benci merasa canggung. Yunjin menatap Eunji dengan tatapan tajam. "Dimana kau akan duduk, samchon?"

"Bisakah kau menyuruh salah seorang dari mereka untuk pindah?" kata Yunjin sedikit berbisak, ia tidak enak jika anak lain mendengarnya."Aku tidak mungkin duduk bersama mereka!"

"Aniya- aku merasa tidak enak melakukannya!" Yunjin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban sang keponakan, bisa-bisanya! Apa dia merasa tidak enak pada pamannya sendiri? Bocah ini! "Duduklah disana!"

Eunji menunjuk bangku ujung belakang, dimana ada satu bangku kosong yang masih tersisa. Yunjin menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari seorang namja yang duduk disana tengah memandangi mereka. Rasanya memalukan!

"Dia Park Chanyeol-"

"MW-o?" Yunjin menutup mulutnya saat dia hampir memekik keras, dia tidak ingin orang-orang menganggapnya aneh.

 **FLASHBACK ON  
**

 _Yunjin kecil tampak sedang berbincang dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Seorang teman yeojanya duduk disampingnya, dan dua orang teman namjanya duduk dihadapannya. Saat ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir, dan kebetulan guru yang mengajar berhalangan tidak dapat datang, kesempatan langka kan?_

" _Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya satu-satunya yeoja disana. "Kau membeli boneka beruang di toko kakakku kan?"_

 _Yunjin membelalakan matanya, Chanyeol memberikan boneka beruang padanya kemarin lusa, Chanyeol bilang itu boneka pemberian Appanya saat masih kecil. Jadi Chanyeol membelinya? Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, dia ketahuan berbohong pada Yunjin._

" _Mengaku saja- Oppaku sudah mengatakan segalanya.." kata yeoja itu semakin memojokan Chanyeol_

 _Joohyuk yang baru datang menatap Chanyeol dingin.. "Siapa yang kau sukai?"_

 _Chanyeol tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia menatap Yunjin dalam, pandangan mereka sempat bertemu. Namun Yunjin buru-buru memutuskannya._

 _Kring..._

" _Jja, duduk di tempat kalian! Bel pulang sudah berbunyi-" kata Yunjin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yunjin bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan berharap dapat meninggalkan kelas secepatnya. Yunjin beralih saat temannya yang lain menghampirinya. "Woobin-ah, bukankah kau harus les?"_

" _Ne- aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu, baru aku akan pergi les."_

" _Ani- jangan lakukan itu lagi!" kata Yunjin sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, berkacak pinggang. "Aku pulang sendiri-"_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Gwaenchana, Woobin-ah.. Jebal~" kata Yunjin memohon._

" _Okey, hati-hati ne.." kata Woobin sambil mengusap rambut Yunjin lembut lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.. Yunjin pun segera meninggalkan kelas, dia juga harus pulang._

 _-skip-_

 _Yunjin berjalan pulang sendirian. Biasanya dia akan pulang bersama Joohyuk- pikiran Yunjin melayang pada percakapan mereka di kelas tadi._

" _YUNJIN-AH!"_

 _Yunjin membelalakan matanya saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang gemuk berlari mendekat ke arahanya. Yunjin dapat mendengar jelas betapa tidak beraturannya nafas Chanyeol yang terengah-engah karena berlarian mengejarnya. "Chan-chanyeol?"_

" _Jalanmu cepat sekali sih, aku harus berlari untuk mengejarmu!" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dia tampak berkali-kali menyeka keringat yang ada didahinya. "Syukurlah, sekarang kau sudah dengar- aku senang."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunjin pada Chanyeol._

" _Ya mengantarkan Yunjin pulanglah, apalagi?" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

 _Yunjin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar apa kata Chanyeol. Yunjin memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Apa benar yang Seulgi katakan tentang apa yang terjadi di toko Oppanya? Katakan padaku, Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Eum."_

" _Mengertilah- Woobin tak akan menyukainya!" kata Yunjin sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol lembut._

 _Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Memangnya kenapa jika Woobin tak menyukainya? Yunjin adalah matahari besar di sekolah. Apa aku tak boleh menyukai Yunjin? Apa hanya orang yang tampan seperti Woobin yang boleh menyukai Yunjin?"_

" _Dengar-"_

" _Apa karena aku gendut dan Yunjin lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Chanyeol menahan tangis._

 _Yunjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Chanyeol adalah salah satu temannya yang baik. Yunjin tidak mau jika Chanyeol dipukuli oleh Woobin, seperti apa yang dulu dilakukan Woobin pada Jinki- Yunjin tidak mau ada yang dipukuli lagi._

 _Yunjin menghela nafasnya panjang. "Ne! Benar! Karena Chanyeol gendut dan pendek, aku tidak suka! Jadi jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi!"_

 _Mulut Chanyeol bergetar, air matanya mengalir meleawati kedua pipinya- namun mulutnya berusaha bungkam untuk menahan suara tangisannya keluar. Dengan kasar Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan Yunjin._

 _Yunjin menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Jeongmal mianhae, Chanyeol-ah.."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Gawaenchana?" tanya Eunji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunjin yang terdiam sejenak.. "Kau baik kan, samchon?"

"N-ne.. Tentu-" jawab Yunjin gelagapan

Grep..

Yunjin dan Eunji menoleh saat pergelangan tangan Yunjin ditahan seseorang. "Joohyuk hyung?"

Yunjin menghela nafasnya panjang, semoga Chanyeol tak mengenalinya. Kenapa Joohyuk hyung ada di bis ini? Bukankah dia ada di Amerika? Lantas mengapa? Yunjin tidak pernah membayangkan sekalipun jika akan ada Joohyuk dan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Mau duduk bersamaku? Kursiku disebelah sana.." Pemuda bernama Joohyuk itu menaikan kedua alisnya. Kemudian dia menunjuk salah satu kursi dibagian depan. "Itupun jika kau mau."

Yunjin belum siap untuk duduk bersama Chanyeol, bagaimana jika dia mengenaili dirinya? Yunjin pikir duduk bersama Joohyuk adalah pilihan yang tepat. "Hm.. Aku mau-"

Mendengar jawaban Yunjin, Joohyuk mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bangkunya, sekan mempersilahkan Yun jin utnuk berjalan lebih dulu- Yunjin menatap kearah bangku dimana Chanyeol duduk- Yunjin kembali menundukan kepalanya saat Chanyeol masih saja menatapnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat namja asing itu memekik setelah Eunji menunjukan sebuah bangku kosong dibelahnya. Kenapa namja itu begitu nampak terkejut melihatnya? Chanyeol menatap teman yang duduk disebelahnya. "Baek, apa aku salah memakai pakaian?"

"Ani-" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat Joohyuk hyung berdiri dari bangkunya dan menggenggam tangan namja asing itu. Jadi Joohyuk mengenal namja asing itu? Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya keras. "Siapa sih dia sebenarnya?"

Cess..

Pandangan mereka bertemuu sesaat, Chanyeol dapat melihat namja asing itu langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka- Chanyeol merengut, kenapa namja itu terus menghindar saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Apa dia malu karena telah bicara dengannya semalam?

 _Ada nama Choi Yunjin di kursi penumpang-_

 _Namja itu mengenal Joohyuk hyung-_

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng saat mengingat jika marga Eunji adalah Jung. Jika dia adalah saudara dari Eunji- tentu marga yang ia miliki Jung kan? Bukan Choi! "Sesuai dugaanku-"

"Apanya yang sesuai dugaanmu, yeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai keheranan.

"A-ani.."

"Dasar aneh-" kata Baekhyun sambil meneruskan acara bermesraan dengan ponselnya. "Berhentilah menjadi orang aneh."

.

.

Yunjin memandang keluar jendela, pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Benarkah itu Chanyeol temannya dulu? Dia tinggi dan tampan- Yunjin tak mengenalinya.. "Apa dia masih mengingat kejadian itu?"

Joohyuk yang sedari tadi mengenakan headsetnya merasa Yunjin mengatakan sesuatu, ia melepasnya untuk memastikan apa yang dikatan Yunjin. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-ani.." jawab Yunjin gugup.

"Benarkah? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Joohyuk

"Aniyo~ aku ngantuk hyung, aku akan pergi tidur- hyung, tolong bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ke sana." tutur Yunjin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kaca- matanya mulai terpejam, dia tidak mengantuk hanya saja dia- menghindari obrolan saja.

"Hyung- kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya Yunjin heran- pasalnya, setaunya Joohyuk dari Jurusan Teknik Otomotif- bukan seni.

"Hanya ingin-"

Sret.

Yunjin menahan nafasnya saat Joohyuk hyung menarik kepala Yunjin mendekat ke bahunya. "Akan ada jalan batu di depan- jalannya sangat buruk. Kepalamu pasti akan sakit jika kau menyender di jendela. Gwaenchana-"

"Ah- aku akan baik-baik saja." tutur Yunjin

"Aish- Gwaenchana." kata Joohyuk sambil menarik kepala Yunjin yang sempat menghindar kembali ke bahunya. "Aku tak merasa terganggu-"

"Gomawo.."

.

.

Eunji akhirnya duduk disebelah Chanyeol- Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati kepada namja asing yang datang bersama Eunji, berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba menannyakannya- tapi dia menahannya karena, buat apa Chanyeol menanyakannya?

"Eunji-ah." panggil Chanyeol.

"Eum.."

"Kau datang dengan nam- maksudku kau-"

"Bicaralah yang benar, Park Chanyeol.." kata Eunji memutar matanya malas karena omongan Chanyeol berputar-putar membuatnya pusing "Langsung saja ke pointnya!"

"Siapa namja yang bersamamu?"

"Nae samchon- dia pamanku!" jawab Eunji tak acuh

"Samchon?" Chanyeol membelalakn matanya- jika dia pama Eunji, tidak mungkin kan jika namja itu adalah Yunjin teman masa kecilnya. "Bagaimana bisa dia pamanmu? Aku serius Eunji-ah-"

"Kau pikir aku main-main? Apa kau pernah melihatku pernah main-main? Dia memang pamanku- tapi usianya hampir sama denganku. Dia putra bungsu kakekku, dia kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan kita-"

"Jinjaneyo?"

"Nde- dia mahasiswa jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris. Semester yang sama dengan kita!"

"Apa namanya Yunjin- Choi Yunjin?"

"Wee- bagaimana bisa kau tau namanya?" tanya Eunji kaget

"Aku membacanya-" Chanyeol diam- usianya sama dengan Eunji, berarti usianya sama dengannya juga- Mungkin tidak sih jika dia Yunjin orang yang dikenalnya dulu? Lantas mengapa namja itu menghindar saat Chanyeol menatapnya tadi? "Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Apa yang kau tidak mengerti, Chan?" tanya Eunji

"Ani-"

.

.

Bus sudah berhenti sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yunjin tertidur lelap semenjak ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Joohyuk hyung- dan samapai sekarang dia belum membuka matanya. Helaan nafasnya naik turun secara berirama menandakan mungkin ia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu yang dekat.

 _Hoam~_

Yunjin perlahan menyipitkan matanya saat sinar matahari dengan sengaja menerobos hingga kebalik jendela kaca dimana dia duduk. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Yunjin meregangkan badannya hingga terdengar suara _'euh'_ yang bahakan itu memalukan jika orang lain melihatnya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" kata Yunjin saat ia dapat melihat laut dari jendela dimana ia duduk. Yunjin mengernyit saat Joohyuk hyung tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kit-?"

Dimana semua orang? Yunjin segera berdiri- rahangnya jatuh saat ia tak menemukan satupun orang di dalam bus- "Apa mereka sengaja?"

Yunjin menggertakan giginya keras, bahkan mungkin bisa di dengar orang lain, jika ada- Yunjin kesal karena tak ada yang membangunkannya, khusususnya Eunji. Bukankah seharusnya dia membangunkannya? Dia sudah berkorban untuk ikut ke acara aneh- yang ia tidak minati.

"Lihat saja- semuanya!"

.

.

TBC

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Chanyeol sedang meletakan barang-barangnya di kamar- tentu saja dia sekamar dengan Joohyuk, hyungnya. Chanyeol meletakan pakaiannya dengan rapi- itu karena dia tidak tinggal hanya untuk sehari. Chanyeol benci berantakan- akan buruk jika melihat kamarnya berantakan selama beberapa hari.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar- jika itu hyungnya, dia bisa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu- dia tau nomor kamarnya. Chanyeol tambah mengernyit saat pintunya tak kunjung dibuka- itu bukan hyungnya. "Nuguseyo?"

"Park Chanyeol? Kau di dalam?" teriakan yeoja dari luar berhasil memekakan telinga Chanyeol- "Ppali! Ppali buka pintunya!"

Cklek.

"Jung Eunji- tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" kata Chanyeol bahkan saat pintunya belum terbuka sempurna, Chanyeol hafal suara siapa itu- "Untuk apa ke kamarku! Jika kau mencari Joohyuk hyung- dia tidak ada. Dia belum kembali kem kamar!"

"Aku mencarimu bodoh!"

Pletak.

"Appoyo-" bentak Eunji saat Chanyeol menonyor kepala Eunji cukup keras- sambil mengusap-usap matanya Eunji merengek tidak terima. "Kau tidak suka perempuan ya? Kenapa memukulku- ini sangat sakit kau tau?"

"Salahmu memanggilku bodoh- sudah cepat ke intinya saja." kata Chanyeol yang mulai sebal pada tingkah Eunji yang kekanakan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu! Aku sibuk!"

"Tolong kau jemput pamanku kesini-"

"MWO?"

.

.

Title :: **Summer Side.**

Author :: **wowok** **21**

Disclaimer :: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Cast ::

Choi Yunjin

.  
Park Chanyeol

.  
Jung Eunji

.  
Nam Joohyuk

.  
Other cast 

Cast masih bisa tambah kan ya? Boleh ya? Boleh kan? Lho kok jadi aku yang mohon-mohon? *abaikan* (-͡. •͡) soal cerita maaf ya kalo cepet selesai, aku emang pengen buuat cerita yang ringan y tapi tetep kena gitu! Aku mah orangnya gitu- lol

Di Chapter ini saya mulai memasukan cerita lain lho- jadi karena takut kalian bosan saya akan tampilih cerita yang berhubungan dengan Yunjin maupun Chanyeol. Tapi nggak akan tulis sebagai cast karena kayanya belum tentu saben Chapter muncul :D

BACA DULU pertunjuk ini! Kalau NGGAK SUKA sama CAST dan YAOI- jangan baca. Plise guwe  
mohon sama elo- jangan comment yang aneh dan nyelekit dihati..

Oh Ya, Pairing :: cari sendiri (-͡. •͡) ok?

Leght :: Chapter

Setting :: AU

Warning :: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. 

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

 **CHAPTER** **3** **:** **Melihatnya Menangis!**

...

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

...

XXX Chapter 3 XXX

Author pov

...

Di sebuah ruangan- ruang kerja, tampak seorang yeoja duduk bersandar pada rebahan yang tersedia pada tempat duduknya. Sebut saja Yoora- dia adalah seorang guru music di salah satu SMA favorit di kota Seoul, jujur dia baru seminggu melakoni pekerjaanya- saat sebulan lalu ia kembali dari london setelah sempat menyelesaikan S3 nya disana.

Pandangannya Yoora tertuju pada foto yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya- fotonya bersama seorang namja. Bukan, bukan orang yang Yoora suka- bahkan namja itu adalah adik kandungnya. Ya, Park Chanyeol- adik kandungnya.

Chanyeol sudah berusia 17 tahun, namun Yoora tak pernah melihatnya pergi berkencan- Yoora heran, seharusnya Chanyeol sudah memulai membangun suatu hubungan di usianya yang sudah cukup dewasa. Lagipula, Yoora dan orangtua juga tidak pernah melarang Chanyeol untuk dekat dengan seseorang. Mustahil jika Chanyeol tidak laku- Chanyeol tinggi, juga tampan. Matanya bulat, walau dengan cengiran yang Yoora pikir akan membuatnya tampak bodoh. Tapi itu tak mengurangi pesona Chanyeol kok.

Yoora sering membanding-bandingkan Chanyeol dengan Joohyuk yang sudah memiliki kekasi namun Chanyeol hanya bersikap biasa tanpa respon yang membuat Yoora jadi gemas sendiri. "Anak itu-"

Yoora berdiri dari kursinya dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya- "Kau akan mendapat yeojachingu yeol!"

.

.

Brakk.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya kasar- meninggalkan Eunji yang melongo. Semua orang juga tau kalau Chanyeol adalah namja yang penutup dan tidak suka diganggu. Eunji menarik nafasnya panjang. "Kau harus sabar Jung Eunji-"

Eunji mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol sekali lagi- "Park Chanyeol, bantu aku sekali ini saja!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Chanyeol dari dalam kamar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya turun saat kita sampai tadi? Atau kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Joohyuk saja? Mereka saling kenal kan?"

"Kamu kan tau jika aku ketua Tim! Joohyuk hyung- aku tidak menemukannya dimananpun. Ayolah Park Chanyeol sekali ini- bantu aku. Pamanku tidak tahu jalan kemari- aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Please!"

"Arraseo-"

.

.

Bus sudah berhenti sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yunjin tertidur lelap semenjak ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Joohyuk hyung- dan samapai sekarang dia belum membuka matanya. Helaan nafasnya naik turun secara berirama menandakan mungkin ia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu yang dekat.

 _Hoam~_

Yunjin perlahan menyipitkan matanya saat sinar matahari dengan sengaja menerobos hingga kebalik jendela kaca dimana dia duduk. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Yunjin meregangkan badannya hingga terdengar suara _'euh'_ yang bahakan itu memalukan jika orang lain melihatnya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" kata Yunjin saat ia dapat melihat laut dari jendela dimana ia duduk. Yunjin mengernyit saat Joohyuk hyung tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kit-?"

Dimana semua orang? Yunjin segera berdiri- rahangnya jatuh saat ia tak menemukan satupun orang di dalam bus- "Apa mereka sengaja?"

Yunjin menggendol ranselnya di punggung- dengan langkah gontai dia menuruni tangga keluar bus- Wajahnya berubah drastis saat menatap pemandangan laut yang terhampar luas di depannya. Dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya- Yunjin berlarian menuju pantai.

 _Byur-_

Yunjin tersenyum saat deburan ombak menyapu sepatunya. Yunjin menatap sekelilingnya, sudah berapa lama dia tidak pergi ke pantai. "Apa peduliku pada Eunji dan Joohyuk hyung- aku akan liburan sendirian. Itu lebih baik kan?"

Yunjin melangkah menyusuri pinggiran pantai- dengan deburan ombak yang masih setia menggulung kakinya. Namun- langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Bagaikan tercekat, Yunjin tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Seorang namja yang ia kenal tampak duduk bersama seorang yeoja yang ia kenal juga, di sebuah caffe tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri- mata Yunjin terbelalak saat dua orang yang diperhatikannya- menyadari kehadirannya.

Srak.. Srak.. Srak..

 **Chanyeol POV**

Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar tempatnya akan tidur nanti- dia hendak menuju bus untuk menjemput namja bernama Choi Yunjin- sebenarnya Chanyeol malas, namun ia terlalu penasaran untuk diam saja dikamar. "Apa kau orang yang sama dengan yang kusukai 7 tahun ini?"

 _Krak-_

Chanyeol membuka pintu bus yang tak terkunci- Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya saat ia tak menemukan siapapun di dalam bus. "Kemana dia?"

Chanyeol yang tak menemukan siapapun memutuskan untuk turun lagi- sebenarnya dia khawatir dan ingin mencarinya sekarang juga- tapi bagaimanapun juga Cahnyeol tak tau daerah yang sedang ia kunjungi sekarang ini. Beberapa langkah Chanyeol meninggalkan bus, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang yang ia cari berlari dengan beberapa kali mengusap matanya.

 _Deg-_

Langkah Chanyeol untuk mengejar Yunjin terhenti saat Chanyeol melihat seorang namja dan yeoja mengejar Yunjin sambil menyerukan nama Yunjin- "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

.

Seorang yeoja tampak turun dari mobilnya, dia memandang sekitarnya dan- 

"Benarkah ini tempatnya?" Sang supir hanya mengangguk- yeoja itu mendecih sambil membenahi letak kacamata dan topinya. "Kenapa Chanyeollie mau karya wisata di pantai kecil ini? Dimana letak hotelnya ya?"

"Chogi-" kata yeoja itu sambil menghalangi seorang namja yang hendak berenang di pantai. "Dimana aku dapat menemukan hotel? Apa kau melihat mahasiswa yang sedang karya wisata disini- kira-kira diamana hotelnya?"

Namja itu menatap sang yeoja dari atas sampai kebawag. "Apa kau tidak berelabihan? Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan high heels saat berjalan di pasir?"

Yeoja itu memutar matanya malas- "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan mengomentari penampilanku- arrachi?"

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sinis- "Kau harus berjalan lurus ke timur, ada penginapan di ujung sana. Bukan hotel- hanya penginapan saja, warna bangunannya merah maroon. Jaraknya satu kilo meter dari sini-" 

"MWO?"

"Tidak ada kendaraan disini- kau harusnya membawa mobil sendiri jika hendak berlibur disini.."

"Ya sudah- pergilah."

"Dasar yeoja aneh-" cibir namja itu.

"YA! APA KAU BILANG!" kata yeoja itu melemparkan sepatunya kerah namja itu yang sayang beralri terlalu cepat hingga gagal mengenai sasaran. "Aish- kenapa aku melemparnya Kau tau Dasom-ah? Harganya satu juta won- sadr- sadar!"

Yeoja bernama Dasom itu membenarkan sepatunya- dan menghela nafas panjang setelahnya. "Kau bisa Dasom-ah demi Chanyeollie Oppa.."

.

.

Yunjin tak berhenti berlari- dia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Air mata yang keluar secara tiba-tiba terasa asin saat tak sengaja masuk ke mulutnya. Yunjin mengusap matanya kasar, berharap air mata berehnti saat itu juga. "Air mata bodoh- kenapa keluar sekarang?"

Slarak- Yunjin terjatuh tengkurap saat kakinya tak sengaja tersandung di gundukan pasir yang tidak rata- "AKH..."

Seperti kesempatan, pemuda yang mengejar Yunjin berlari lebih keras untuk menggapainya, matanya terbelalak- dia nampak sangat khawatir. "Yunjin-ah, Gwaenchanayo?"

"Lepas-" tepis Yunjin saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pundaknya.

"Mian- jeongmal mianhae, Yunjin-ah.." kata pemuda itu sembari mengguncang tubuh Yunjin pelan. Yunjin berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia gagal karena namja itu tentu lebih kuat. "Dengarkan aku- aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, Junhong-ah.."

"A-ani, dengarkan aku dulu." kata namja bernama Junhong itu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunjin. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu-"

"Kita putus-"

"Ani-"

 _BUGH._

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Chanyeol menghentikan larinya saat melihat Yunjin dan namja asing itu tepat berada 15 meter di depannya. Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk- memikirkan apa yang terjadi sampai keduanya terduduk di pasir. Chanyeol belum bisa berpikir jernih- nafas terengahnya memengaruhi dirinya.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat namja asing itu berusaha memeluk Yunjin, namun Yunjin tampak menolak. Chanyeol reflek, dia berlari ke arah keduanya dan-

 _BUGH_

Kaki kanan Chanyeol mendarat indah di punggung namja asing itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat namja itu jatuh tersungkur dan terbatuk sesekali karena menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _Grep_

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup saat Yunjin berlari memeluknya. "Hiks- Hiks.."

Chanyeol merasa iba saat mendengar isakan Yunjin, punggungnya bergetar hebat- Chanyeol tau jika Yunjin sedang terisak hebat. Chanyeol tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, satu tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Yunjin- tangan satunya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Yunjin lembut, berharap itu dapat menenangkannnya

Chanyeol dapat melihat namja asing itu menatap tajam kearahnya- apa pedulinya. Chanyeol hanya menatap nama itu datar sampai seorang yeoja datang menghampiri namja asing itu. Chanyeol tau Yunjin tidak akan baik dengan itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Yunjin mrnyingkir.

"Kajja-" ajak Chanyeol.

 **Junhong POV**

Junhong menatap tajam namja asing yang sedang di peluk Yunjin. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Junhong dapat melihat namja itu menatap balik kearah dirinya, entahlah pandangannya datar. Junhong tak tau apa yang namja itu pikirkan.

"Junhong-ah- Gawenchana?" Junhong dapat mendengar suara tunangannya mendekat- Junhong sempat menatap tunangannya itu, pandangannya teralihkan kembali saat namja asing itu mengajak Yunjin pergi dari sana.

"Yunjin-ah.." Junhong dapat mendengar nada khawatir dalam perkataan tunangannya, Junhong menahan lengan tunangannya saat ia hendak menyusul Yunjin.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Sojung-ah.." kata Junhong lirih

Gadis bernama Soojung itu menghembus nafasnya berat. "Bagaimana bisa? Dia sahabatku!"

"..."

"Jahat sekali aku-" kata Soojung sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, perlahan air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita putuskan saja hubungan pertunangan ini.." kata Soojung pasrah.

"Sojung-ah.."

.

.

To be contineu

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 _Yunjin berbaring di sebelah_ _Junhong_ _\- mengobrol kesana kemari.. Hal yang nggak penting.._ _Entah kenapa Junhong jadi sangat manja, Yunjin berhenti saat melihat beberapa bekas bungkus obat di nakas dekat tempat tidur mantan kekasihnya itu._ __

 _"Apa kau sudah minum obatnya?"_ _tanya Yunjin sembari menuju ke samping nakas._ __

 _"Belum-"_ __

 _"Obatnya dimana?"_ _tanya Yunjin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Cepat katakan!"_ __

 _"Ah tida-"_ _kata Junhong sambil membungkam mulutnya-_ __

 _"Dimana!"_ __

 _"Dinakas~"_ _kata Junhong pasrah saat Yunjin terlihat bergegas ke arah pintu._ _Yunjin segera meneliti nakanya_ _,_ _dan mengambil obat setelah menemukannya.._ _"Jika begitu minum obatnya~"_ __

 _"Andwae~"_ _tolak Junhong_ __

 _"Ck. Ya sudah aku pulang saja"_ _kata Yunjin pura-pura merajuk_ __

 _"Arraseo~ tapi dengan satu syarat-"_ _kata Junhong bergegas bangun dari posisinya berbaring di ranjang. "kau harus menurutinya tapi-"_ __

 _"Apa?"_ __

 _"Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi- bagaimana?"_ _kata Junhong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya aneh. Yunjin mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi wajah Junhong, itu terlihat mesum baginya._ _"_ _Mau ya- ya- ya- ya- katakan ya saja!_ _"_ __

 _"Akan ku pikirkan jika_ _kau_ _menurut.."_ __

 _"Arraseo~ AA~"_ _Dengan cepat J_ _unhong membuka mulutnya, bahkan ia mengarahkan tangan Yunjin ke mulutnya untuk_ _meminum obatnya- Yunjin terkekeh karena J_ _unhong justru tampak_ _terlalu bersemangat.._ _"Kita balikan?"_ __

 _"Siapa bilang?"_ _tanya Yunjin menatap Junhong aneh._ __

 _"Kau sudah janji!"_ _protes Junhong tak terima-_ _"_ _Kau bilang kau akan mempertimbangkannya tadi. Aku sangat berharap, kau tau?_ _"_ __

 _"Kalau begitu minum obat yang ini dulu-"_ __

 _"Tapi janji ya?"_ __

 _"Minum dulu.."_ _Lagi-lagi dengan bersemangat J_ _unhong_ _menelan beberapa pil dan- mencium Yunjin._

 _Chuu~_ __

 _"Kenapa menciumku?"_ _kata Yunjin tampak sebal._ __

 _"Kita_ _kan_ _kekasih? Kamu sudah janji!"_ __

 _"_ _Eum_ _.."_

 _"_ _Aku memohon anda mempertimbangkannya- Ratu.._ _"_ _pipi Yunjin memerah kala Junhong menyebutnya Ratu- apa-apan dia, dia kan namja! Melihat rona di pipi Yunjin membuat Junhong kegirangan sendiri-_ _"Apa itu tandanya aku di terima?"_ __

 _"Ne."_ _jawab Yunjin sambil menutup wajahnya._ __

 _"Yeay!"_ _kala itu Junhong langsung menarik Yunjin berdiri dan melompat-lompat diatas kasurnya. Yunjin takut karena terdengar derit tempat tidur seakan mau roboh._ _"_ _AKU DAN YUNJIN PACARAN LAGI! YEEEEEE!_ _"_ __

 _"Hyung kasurnya bisa roboh!"_ _kata Yunjin memaksa duduk_ __

 _"Aku tidak peduli- saranghae Yunjin-ah"_ __

 _"Eum"_

.

.

Title :: **Summer Side.**

Author :: **wowok** **21**

Disclaimer :: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Cast ::

Choi Yunjin

.  
Park Chanyeol

.  
Jung Eunji

.  
Nam Joohyuk

.  
Other cast 

Cast masih bisa tambah kan ya? Boleh ya? Boleh kan? Lho kok jadi aku yang mohon-mohon? *abaikan* (-͡. •͡) soal cerita maaf ya kalo cepet selesai, aku emang pengen buuat cerita yang ringan y tapi tetep kena gitu! Aku mah orangnya gitu- lol

Banyak inspirasi sih- tapi nggak plagiat kok, hanya pinjem idenya aja.. Suasana dan lainnya bakalan beda- eum, disini nanti bakalan ada konflik sama cewek yang kemaren turun dari taxi bernama Dasom ntuh- sama Yoora yang akhirnya tau gimana caranya biar Chanyeol bisa punya pacar. Hehe- maafkan jika daku ngocehnya kepanjangan, cuma mau kasih infoo aja loh yooo :x

BACA DULU pertunjuk ini! Kalau NGGAK SUKA sama CAST dan YAOI- jangan baca. Plise guwe  
mohon sama elo- jangan comment yang aneh dan nyelekit dihati..

Oh Ya, Pairing :: cari sendiri (-͡. •͡) ok?

Leght :: Chapter

Setting :: AU

Warning :: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. 

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

 **CHAPTER** **4** **:** **Aku dapatkan caranya!**

...

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

...

XXX Chapter 4 XXX

Author pov

...

Yoora menjambak rambutnya kesal karena ternyata lapptopnya rusak- ada dokumen penting yang harus ia cetak! Ia tak habis pikir kenapa laptopnya harus rusak saat ia butuh sekali...! "Aish Jinja- aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus!"

Nyonya Park yang melihat Yoora merengut mendekatinya.. "Waeyo?"

"Oemma- laptopku rusak, dimana aku bisa mencetak dokumen? Aku harus melakukannya sebelum aku pergi ke sekolah-"

"Gunakan saja komputer Chanyeol!"

"Anak itu tidak akan membiarkan aku membuka komputernya-" keluh Yoora

"Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di rumah- Chanyeol dan Joohyuk pergi untuk acara di kampus mereka-" terang Nyonya Park

"Jinja- kenapa aku tak mengetahuinya?" kata Yoora tak percaya.

"Sudah gunakan saja- jangan sampai kau terlambat.." balas Nyonya Park perhatian. "Oemma tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol-"

Yoora memeluk Nyonya Park.. "Aish- Oemma yang terbaik.."

.

.

 _Cetak._

Yunjin tersentak- seketika dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya kala Chanyeol meletakan satu cup Ice Krim, rasa Stowberry. Chanyeol membawanya ke kedai Ice Krim ini beberapa saat lalu, Yunjin senang- bukan karena Chanyeol yang mengajaknya, tapi karena ia bisa menghindar dari Junhong dan Soojung untuk sementara..

"Makanlah- es krim dapat membuat mood seseorang menjadi baik-"

Yunjin menatap Chanyeol seketika- namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali saat mata keduanya saling bertemu pandang- Hening, lidah Yunjin mendadak kelu, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Semuanya terasa tidak bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya

"..."

"Apa kau tak suka rasa strowberry?" Yunjin menggeleng dalam hatinya- _itu bahkan rasa kesukaannya, dan Chanyeol tidak melupakannya-_

Yunjin menyendokan Ice Cream ke arah mulutnya- "Chan- chanyeo-ah!"

"Ne- wae?" tanggap Chanyeol- "Apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain? Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu- katakan saja! Aku akan mengambilkannya.."

"Go-gomawo.."

Chanyeol tersenyum- walaupun ia tidak tau siapa apa Yunjin yang di depannya adlah teman masa kecilnya dulu- atau Yunjin yang lain. Entahlah- dia hanya merasa senang. Rasa apa yang dia rasakan? Chanyeol tak tau- dia tak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Chanyeol butuh membasuh mukanya- pikirannya kacau. "Bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Nde-"

.

.

Klik.. Klik.. Klik..

Yoora meregangkan lehernya ke kanan dan kekiri karena lelah menyelesaikan dokumennya- sia hendak mematikan komputer Chanyeol- namun sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya- _'kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengijinkannya membuka komputernya, apa dia menyimpan video porno?'_ Yoora nyegir kuda, kesempatan- pikirnya!

Suara mouse terdengar menekan beberapa menu yang ada di folder komputer Chanyeol- Yoora tak menemukan ada hal aneh pada folder-folder tersebut. Yoora hampir menekan tombol X saat dirinya baru saja menemukan folder tersembunyi bernama "Replay 2008"- dan itu menarik perhatiannya, dengan sengaja dia membuka folder tersebut.

Yoora mengernyit karena bahkan tak ada satupun foto Chanyeol di dalam folder tersebut- justru ada ratusan foto namaj mungil, yang jujur saja Yoora tak mengenalnya. Apa ini teman Chanyeol saat di sekolah dasar? Faktanya saat itu Yoora sedang menyelesaikan S2 nya di London- wajar jika Yoora tak mengenalnya.

"Kenapa hanya foto anak ini?" tanya Yoora dalam hati. Yoora termenung beberapa saat, namun ia tampak membelakan matanya setelahnya. "Apa dia- cinta pertama Chanyeol?"

.

.

Dasom membuka kacamatanya, dia memicingkan matanya kearah sebuah motel tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hijau- ada lampu- ya! Aku menemukannya.."

Dasom berlarian mendekat kearah motel- kepalanya celingukan kearah jendela motel, siapa tau dia bisa menemukan Chanyeol dengan mudah kan? "Dimana Chanyeol Oppa?"

Dasom membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat, seseorang mirip- tidak itu pasti Chanyeol Oppa! Dasom menarik nafasnya panjang, dia berusaha menahan emosinya! Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja- keduanya sangat dekat.. Dasom tidak bisa tinggal diam-

 _Dug_

"Aww~" Eunji mengaduh kesakitan saat tas Dasom mengenai kepalanya. "Appo- siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku-"

"Kenapa jika aku yang melakukannya? Chanyeol Op-" perkataan Dasom terhenti seketika saat menyadari namja itu ternyata Joohyuk Oppa, bukan ChanyeolOppa.. But she must stay cool, remember it.. "Joohyuk Oppa?"

"Siapa dia, Oppa?" tanya Eunji yang tak mengenal Dasom.

"Berhenti berkeliaran di dekat calon iparku-" kata Dasom pada Eunji..

"Apa katamu?" balas Eunji balik bertanya. Gadis di depannya benar-benar membuat Eunji geram. "Kau yang seharusnya tidak berkeliaran disini- siapa kau? Ini kegiatan wisata fakultas kami- orang asing tidak seharusnya ada disini.."

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Joohyuk pada Dasom

"Aku mau berlibur bersama Chanyeol Oppa- kenapa kakak ipar bicara seperti itu?" jawab Dasom sambil menata penampilannya. "Dimana Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Dia sedang pergi-" kata Joohyuk acuh. "Benar kata Eunji- kau tidak seharusnya berada disni.. Jika kau berada dini, bayarlah dengan uangmu sendiri- ini perjalanan wisata fakultas kami.."

"Chanyeol Oppa akan membayarkannya untukku-"

"Bagus jika begitu- aku masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan, jadi aku harus pergi-" kata Joohyuk sambil memberi isyarat Eunji untuk ikut padanya. "Kajja-"

"Ne-"

.

.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya kasar- rasanya canggung, dia membencinya! Chanyeol kembali membasuhkan air kran ke wajahnya- berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya cepat- "Angkat! Cepat angkat!"

" _Yeobseo?"_ jawab seorang di seberang.

"Joohyuk hyung- aku sedang sangat bingung sekarang, bisakah kau membantuku sekarang? Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan!"

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya Joohyuk khawatir.

"Aku bersama Choi Yunjin-" kata Chanyeol sambil bersandar pada tembok- "Terjadi insiden beberapa saat lalu, dia bertengkar dengan namjachingunya- dia sangat sedih, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut menyakiti perasaannya.."

Joohyuk tercekat- _"..."_

"Hyung kau mendengarku?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mendengar jawaban hyungnya- terjadi sesuatu? "Kau masih disana kan?"

" _Ka-kau bersama Choi Yunjin?"_

"Namja yang duduk bersamamu- namanya Choi Yunjin kan?"

" _Y-ya.."_

"Cepat beritahu aku hyung- aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di sana- aku sedang di toilet.." pinta Chanyeol

" _Jangan bahas tentang kejadian tadi, itu akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi-"_

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol meminta kepastian.

" _Turuti saja apa maunya- kau harus mengantarkannya sampai ke kamarnya- uke sering berbuat nekat karena emosi yang tak menentu.."_

"Gomawo~ aku tutup-"

"Chakkaman!" potong Joohyuk

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ka arah telinga.

" _Dasom ada disini!"_

"MWO?" pekik Chanyeol shock. "Jangan bercanda hyung- itu tidak lucu, kau tau?"

" _Dia ada disini- aku tak tau bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini- dia bahkan sudah memukul kepala Eunji dengan tas yang ia bawa- dia mencarimu!"_

"Ck- akan kuurus nanti hyung."

" _Arraseo- tutup saja telphonennya. Bye-"_ kata Joohyuk.

"Bye-"

.

.

Joohyuk memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, sebelum- _Atuk~ Oh atuk~ Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.._ *tau gak ringtone Upin Ipin yg remix- kwkwk..

"Yoora Noona?" tanya Joohyuk pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat ID Caller- namun dia mengangkatnya segera.. "Yeobseo-"

" _Joohyuk-ah, apa kau sedang bersama Chanyeol?"_ tanya Yoora

Joohyuk menatap sekelilingnya- "Tidak ada Chanyeol disini.. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Aku- sebenarnya, apa kau tau Chanyeol pernah menyukai seseorang?"_ tanya Yoora memutuskan untuk to the point saja..

"Ani- Chanyeol tidak hilang jika dia menyukai seseorang.."

" _Apa kau pikir seorang Park Chanyeol akan mengatakannya- bukan, bukan saat ini! Tapi saat kalian kecil dulu, Apa Chanyeol pernah menyukai seseorang?"  
_

Joohyuk menarih jarinya didagu- mengusapnya sambil mengingat-ingat.. "Kupikir iya-"

" _JINJANEYO?"_

Joohyuk menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya- "Aish- tidak perlu berteriak. Kenapa Noona begitu aneh? Untuk apa Noona menanyakan ini?"

" _Cepat katakan pada Noona- bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika Chanyeol pernah menyukai seseorang?"_

"Ya- dulu saat Elementary school, kupikir Chanyeol suka pada teman sekelas kami. Chanyeol suka bertanya dan kadang mengantarkannya pulang, sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menyukainya- tapi-"

" _Tapi apa?"  
_

"Mereka jadi canggung saat mereka di kelas 6, aku tak tau apa penyebabnya! Apa Chanyeol telah ditolak?"

" _Benarkah?"_ tanya Yoora tak percaya.. _"Lalu apa kau tau dimana namja itu, Noona ingin mempertemukan namja itu dengan Chanyeol!"_

"Dia ada disini- dia bahkan bersama Chanyeol-"

" _MWO?"_

"Tapi Chanyeol belum menyadarinya-"

" _Ya ampun-"_

"Noona tak perlu melaukannya, belum tau Chanyeol masih menyukainya, kan?" tanya Joohyuk

" _Aku dapat!"_ kata Yoora mantap

Joohyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Nonna!"

" _Chanyeol akan punya pacar- segera!"_

.

.

To be contineu

.

.


End file.
